


痣

by RAYman



Category: JO1, JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAYman/pseuds/RAYman
Summary: 宿舍乱搞
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion, 房子大 - Relationship, 鹤平 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	痣

大平捏着鹤房黑色衬衫的衣领，闭着眼睛亲吻鹤房的小痣，鼻息里被他的味道充斥着，清新又很刺激，像极了某款运动饮料，和刚训练完散发出来的汗混合在一起，像特制的催情剂，刺激着大平的大脑皮层。他伸出舌尖，又轻轻舔了舔那枚小痣，感觉到鹤房身体抖了一下，还没反应过来，脸就被捏住抬了起来。  
“我说，舔我的痣干嘛？很痒诶。”鹤房手指在大平的脸颊上打着圈，笑着说话瞳孔亮亮的好像闪着光一样。  
“因为我的锁骨也有一颗痣，就...像一对...”  
大平轻声嘟囔着凑过去想从鹤房那讨吻，没想到却被鹤房摁着肩膀拒绝了，鹤房握着大平的手引着他伸向了自己的下体。  
“那祥生也帮我舔一舔这里好不好？”

大平搞不清楚是因为这个令人害臊的句子，还是因为鹤房凑在自己耳边说话的热气，亦或是手里逐渐变大甚至跳了一下的硬物，他整个人血流往上涌，脸变得发烫，于是像鸵鸟一样把头埋在鹤房怀里。  
鹤房倒也没催促大平，只是用手揉着他的手背，带着他继续在那处揉搓着。大平慢慢适应了过来，把头移了下去，用手解开了裤带，刚把内裤扯下鹤房的阴茎便弹到他脸上。他被阴茎拍的愣了愣神，然后后知后觉地伸出舌尖舔了舔冠部，还用狗狗眼的上目线盯着鹤房，看起来无辜又纯洁，仿佛现在做这种淫荡之事的人不是他。  
草，鹤房深吸了一口气，这种视觉的冲击让他忍不住暗暗骂了句脏话，用手按住大平的后脑勺，把阴茎全部塞进他的嘴里。  
“唔”突如其来的深喉和拍在脸上的阴囊让大平呛了一下，本想怒视鹤房的眼睛却因为眼角泛出的一点点泪花看起来有点委屈。鹤房退出来了一点，揉了揉金黄的头发给狗狗顺毛，待他适应过来之后开始在他嘴里有节奏的抽送。  
“祥生再帮我舔舔前面吧，就像刚刚那样。”鹤房喘着粗气，用低沉的嗓音引导着他。大平乖乖听话，在阴茎要退出去时用舌头轻舔冠状沟，进来时又仔细含住，舌头绕着柱身打转。  
湿润的口腔，柔软的舌头，让鹤房爽得忍不住眯起双眼。又想到是大平，是平时温柔可爱，纯洁的像个天使一样的大平在给自己口交，这种感观和心理上的双重刺激让塞在大平嘴里的阴茎好像又胀大了几分。鹤房从抽屉捞出一管润滑剂，挤了满手顺着裤缝把手伸向了大平的后庭，捏了捏颇有弹性的股瓣，把一根指节塞进了后穴。这种从未有过的异物感让大平紧张地绷紧了身体，嘴巴也停止了活动。  
“别紧张，继续。”鹤房用另一只手摸着大平的头安慰着他，又把后穴里的手指更加深入，沿着内壁扣弄了起来。好像摸到了凸起来的点，鹤房为了确认又按了按那里，果然听到大平从喉咙发出来的一声呻吟，喉间的震动让阴茎一阵酥麻，鹤房低喘了一声，又往后穴里添了一根手指。  
待大平已经完全适应了三根手指，沾满润滑液的小穴随着手指的抽送发出咕叽咕叽的声音，腰甚至还在配合着轻轻摇摆着，鹤房扒下了大平的裤子，把阴茎从大平的嘴里抽了出来。阴茎牵扯出一条细细的银丝，大平嘴巴和阴茎分离时还发出了“啵”的一声，在寂静的宿舍里回荡着。  
啊，太疯狂了。

鹤房让大平脸正对着落地的穿衣镜，背对着自己，捏着他的腰要他慢慢往自己身上坐。充分扩张了的后穴和被唾液好好润滑过的阴茎让结合变得没那么困难。只是性经验还为零的大平对这陌生的体验还有些发怵，阴茎进了一半之后后穴隐隐的发胀感让他迟迟不敢继续。鹤房被他这样有一半没一半地吊着，像爬了蚂蚁一样痒着难受。  
忍不住了。  
鹤房托着大平腰的手突然猛地把他往下压，一步到底。  
“啊”  
两人几乎同时发出声。  
鹤房被穴内紧致的包裹感满足的发出了一声喟叹，用牙咬住了大平的后颈。大平被突然的充实和被狠狠划过G点的刺激激得他头皮发麻，只能无助地摇头。  
鹤房一手扶着大平的腰开始有节奏地抽送，另一只手摸到了他胸前，开始欺负那个小点。在一次一次的揉捏中，小点逐渐硬挺了起来，大平的气息也越来越紊乱。鹤房把大平的白色衬衫搂了起来，衣角胡乱团成一团塞进他嘴里。那个小点果然红了，像一颗熟透的樱桃等人采摘。  
逐渐尝到甜头的大平也开始随着鹤房的节奏上下律动着身体，一只手握上了自己的阴茎开始舒缓前面的快感，另一只手附上了胸前被鹤房冷落的另一只小红点，学着鹤房一样揉捏着。鹤房把大平脸摆正，让他对着镜子。大平看着镜子里那个嘴巴塞满衣物，口水止不住从嘴角流淌出来，后穴吞吃着鹤房阴茎，还在一手自慰的自己，羞赧地闭起双眼，把头又别了过去。  
鹤房逐渐加快了速度，一次一次凶狠地碾过穴内的凸起往里深入，手按着大平仿佛想把他和自己融为一体。大平被接连不断的顶弄刺激地顺不过气来，呜呜地哭着还打了一个哭嗝。在又一次被鹤房顶过G点之后，大平尖叫着射了出来，黏着的液体糊了满手，还有一点甚至溅到了镜子上。持续的高潮让他的后穴止不住地收缩，夹得鹤房低吼着在他的肩膀上咬了一口。鹤房最后又猛烈地抽送了数十次，紧紧抱着大平射在了他的体内。

“我说，你把我弄成这样，我明天怎么面对其他成员啊！”大平指着后颈和肩膀上的伤痕，瘪着嘴怨念地看着鹤房。  
“你就说你最近偷偷养了一只喜欢咬人的狗吧。”鹤房愉快地揉着大平，吻着他锁骨的那枚痣又顺势抱着他躺到地上一起滚了一圈，活像一只粘人的大型犬。


End file.
